Beginner Machine
Overview :A food machine influences which kind of funghi will grow in a garden. The Beginner Machine can produce 42 kinds of funghi and has 9 grades. :The plan for this machine is unlocked at the start of the game. Description :The very first design. :Produces Beginner Food. Plans :The plan for this machine is unlocked at the start of the game. Levels Masked= :Grade 1 *Required ingredients to develop this plan: None *Required NP to develop this plan: None : Hide_f003-00.png|003|link=003 Snowy Hide_f004-00.png|004|link=004 Stretch Hide_f005-00.png|005|link=005 Twins Hide_f006-00.png|006|link=006 Spiky Hide_f007-00.png|007|link=007 Tilty Hide_f008-00.png|008|link=008 Blondie :Grade 2 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: Screw x3, Allow x2 *Required NP to unlock this level: 200 NP : Hide_f009-00.png|009|link=009 Fauxghi Hide_f010-00.png|010|link=010 Veggie Hide_f011-00.png|011|link=011 Nasty Hide_f012-00.png|012|link=012 Capless :Grade 3 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: Screw x5, Allow x4 *Required NP to unlock this level:1200 NP : Hide_f013-00.png|013|link=013 Funny Hide_f014-00.png|014|link=014 Growly Hide_f015-00.png|015|link=015 Bunny Hide_f016-00.png|016|link=016 Strawberry :Grade 4 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: Screw x8, Allow x4, Motor x2 *Required NP to unlock this level: 1200 NP : Hide_f017-00.png|017|link=017 Macho Hide_f018-00.png|018|link=018 Loner Hide_f019-00.png|019|link=019 Spicy Hide_f020-00.png|020|link=020 Firstyear :Grade 5 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: *Required NP to unlock this level: 5200 NP : Hide_f021-00.png|021|link=021 Kebab Hide_f022-00.png|022|link=022 Plum Hide_f023-00.png|023|link=023 Ashy Hide_f024-00.png|024|link=024 Stewtwo :Grade 6 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: *Required NP to unlock this level: 8000 NP : Hide_f025-00.png|025|link=025 Triplets Hide_f026-00.png|026|link=026 Angel Hide_f027-00.png|027|link=027 Biggy Hide_f028-00.png|028|link=028 Shorty Hide_f029-00.png|029|link=029 Deepsleep :Grade 7 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: *Required NP to unlock this level: 9800 NP : Hide_f030-00.png|030|link=030 Multiply Hide_f031-00.png|031|link=031 Deadly Hide_f032-00.png|031|link=032 Goldie Hide_f033-00.png|033|link=033 Poly :Grade 8 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: 10 x Screw, 6 x Alloy DX, 4 x Spring, 6 x Capacitator, 4 x IC Chip, 2 LED *Required NP to unlock this level: 12000 NP : Hide_f034-00.png|034|link=034 Craggy Hide_f035-00.png|035|link=035 Rainbow Hide_f036-00.png|036|link=036 Surfer Hide_f037-00.png|037|link=037 Basket Hide_f038-00.png|038|link=038 Archangel :Grade 9 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: 10 x Screw, 5 x Motor, 6 x Alloy DX, 4 x Spring, 6 x , 4 x *Required NP to unlock this level: 15000 NP : Hide_f039-00.png|039|link=039 Meowy Hide_f040-00.png|040|link=040 Snipper Hide_f041-00.png|041|link=041 Lovely Hide_f042-00.png|042|link=042 Primal :Grade 10 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: *Required NP to unlock this level: 18000 NP : Hide_f043-00.png|043|link=043 Shogun Hide_f044-00.png|044|link=044 King |-| Unmasked= :Grade 1 *Required ingredients to develop this plan: None *Required NP to develop this plan: None : f003-00.png|Snowy|link=003 Snowy f004-00.png|Stretch|link=004 Stretch f005-00.png|Twins|link=005 Twins f006-00.png|Spiky|link=006 Spiky f007-00.png|Tilty|link=007 Tilty f008-00.png|Blondie|link=008 Blondie :Grade 2 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: 3 x Screw, 2 x Alloy *Required NP to unlock this level: 200 NP : f009-00.png|Fauxghi|link=009 Fauxghi f010-00.png|Veggie|link=010 Veggie f011-00.png|Nasty|link=011 Nasty f012-00.png|Capless|link=012 Capless :Grade 3 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: *Required NP to unlock this level: : f013-00.png|Funny|link=013 Funny f014-00.png|Growly|link=014 Growly f015-00.png|Bunny|link=015 Bunny f016-00.png|Strawberry|link=016 Strawberry :Grade 4 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: *Required NP to unlock this level: : f017-00.png|Macho|link=017 Macho f018-00.png|Loner|link=018 Loner f019-00.png|Spicy|link=019 Spicy f020-00.png|Firstyear|link=020 Firstyear :Grade 5 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: *Required NP to unlock this level:: f021-00.png|Kebab|link=021 Kebab f022-00.png|Plum|link=022 Plum f023-00.png|Ashy|link=023 Ashy f024-00.png|Stewtwo|link=024 Stewtwo :Grade 6 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: *Required NP to unlock this level: : f025-00.png|Triplets|link=025 Triplets f026-00.png|Angel|link=026 Angel f027-00.png|Biggy|link=027 Biggy f028-00.png|Shorty|link=028 Shorty f029-00.png|Deepsleep|link=029 Deepsleep :Grade 7 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: *Required NP to unlock this level: : f030-00.png|Multiply|link=030 Multiply f031-00.png|Deadly|link=031 Deadly f032-00.png|Goldie|link=032 Goldie f033-00.png|Poly|link=033 Poly :Grade 8 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: 10 x Screw, 6 x Alloy DX, 4 x Spring, 6 x Capacitator, 4 x IC Chip, 2 LED *Required NP to unlock this level: 6000 NP : f034-00.png|Craggy|link=034 Craggy f035-00.png|Rainbow|link=035 Rainbow f036-00.png|Surfer|link=036 Surfer f037-00.png|Basket|link=037 Basket f038-00.png|Archangel|link=038 Archangel :Grade 9 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: 10 x Screw, 5 x Motor, 6 x Alloy DX, 4 x Spring, 6 x , 4 x *Required NP to unlock this level: 8000 NP : F039-00.png|Meowy|link=039 Meowy F040-00.png|Snipper|link=040 Snipper F041-00.png|Lovely|link=041 Lovely F042-00.png|Primal|link=042 Primal :Grade 10 *Required ingredients to unlock this level: *Required NP to unlock this level: : F043-00.png|Shogun|link=043 Shogun F044-00.png|King|link=044 King